Season 8: A New Beginning
by becca582
Summary: The next season of Buffy.  Please R
1. Prologue  Remembrance

A/N: This story starts at the end of the last season of Buffy. It also disregards all seasons of Angel after season 4 (AU). I own nothing of Buffy; it is owned by Joss Whedon and Associates. Co written by becca582 and sailorchick321. Story also appears on under sailorchick321.

Direct quotes from:

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ Season 7, Episode 22: Chosen. Original Air Date: 20 May 2003

_Angel_ Season 1, Episode 8: I Will Remember You. Original Air Date: 23 November 1999

**Season 8, Episode 1: A New Beginning**

**Prologue – Remembrance **

Buffy was staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. Dawn stood beside her, and then Giles joined them, as did Xander, Willow, and Faith.

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business." Faith commented as she closed the distance between her and the others.

"There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment." Giles picked up a rock and threw it into the canyon.

Xander stared off into the new canyon in awe. "We saved the world."

"We changed the world." Willow walked up to Buffy's side. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."

"We'll have to find them." Dawn stated mater-of-factly.

"We will." Spoke Willow confidently.

Giles paced behind them remembering an earlier comment Buffy made about shopping for shoes the next day. "Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow."

Dawn faked shock, "We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side."

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" replied Xander.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," said Giles.

Faith said to Willow, "Can I push him in?"

Willow replied back, "You've got my vote."

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week," said Faith shoving Giles a little.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to," said Dawn.

"Yeah," Willow smiled. "The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?

"Yeah," Faith chimed in. "You're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" asked Dawn.

Buffy just stared straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplated what's next, she smiled.

Walking closer to the edge of the pit, Buffy looked in. This fight was done. She knew there was still evil out there she would have to fight, but for right now all she wanted was a hot bath and a good night's sleep where she felt safe. Safe. Warm. Complete. Things she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Angel left.

_Angel. _Thought Buffy, _I can go to Angel's. He'll give us shelter until we can find out what to do and where to go. _She gave a small humorless chuckle and shook her head slightly. _I've just fought the biggest battle of my entire life and survived. I think I'm finally done baking. I want to be with Angel._

"Buffy, you alright?" Asked Giles concerned. He had watched the emotions play across her face. The last of which he had not seen since Angel were in her life. He knew where she wanted to head before he even asked. Buffy just smiled and nodded.

"Are we, uh, where are we headed?"

"To L.A. for now. We'll rest and regroup at Angel's. Let's load everyone up; it's time we should go."


	2. Ep 1 Ch 1 The Dream

**Chapter 1 – The Dream**

On the bus Buffy checked the wound she had. It didn't look too horrible and had already stopped bleeding. She knew it would heal quickly so she tried to relax and rest. _Angel and I can't have a life together. We tried that, a lot of people died because we tried to be together. Maybe we should only stay for one night and leave. That would be best for both of us. _With a deep sigh of regret that her dreams would never come true, she got comfortable and went to sleep. She wasn't asleep for long when she started to dream. Her dream came from a forgotten memory three years earlier.

She was in LA to tell Angel to stay out of her town and life. He had come to Sunnydale just the day before. Angel had gotten word that Buffy was in danger, so he went to protect her without letting her see him, but everyone else knew that he was there. Only after Angel left did Xander let it slip that he had been there. Buffy headed for L.A. to set a few things straight. She remembered when she arrived a Mohra demon attacked them and Angel smashed the jewel in its forehead to kill it, but that is not what she saw happening in the dream.

Buffy saw herself and Angel. He was wearing all black and looking as handsome as ever. She had on a black long sleeved shirt and a long fitted skirt. She saw herself close the door to his office and turned to face him. Angel, a little shocked, was having trouble meeting her eyes.

"Well, umm, it's good to..." Angel started to sit on the desk, and then thought better of it. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"How about - an explanation?" Buffy asked letting her arms slap her thigh, "Who do you think you are coming to my town and following me around behind my back?" Her whole body was ridged.

"I'm sorry." Angel started at the floor, still unable to meet her eyes.

"What is this? Some new torment you cooked up just for me?" she fumed.

"No, I don't want to torment.."

"What is it?" Buffy asked gesturing wildly with her arms, "You can see me, but I can't see you? What are we playing here?"

"We're not. I'm not playing anything. I wrestled with this decision.." Angel defended finally looking at her.

"Which you made without me."

"I tried to do what I thought was right. It's complicated how this all happened, Buffy, you know? It's kind of a long story." Angel started shifting his weight from one foot to the other foot.

"You're new sidekick had a vision, I was in it, you came to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe not that long."

"You didn't feel that I was important enough to even tell me that you were there." Buffy stated trying not to show how much it hurt her.

Angel looked at her: "I'm trying to explain. It's because I felt that you're important that I didn't tell you." He took a small step toward her.

Buffy lifted her gaze from the floor to look at Angel. She had her arms wrapped around her middle as if she were trying to comfort herself. "I'm a big girl now, Angel. I'm not in High School anymore. A lot has happened in my life since you left."

"I know. I respect that." He just stared at her.

"And I don't need you skulking around, trying to protect me." She gestured with her arms again and looked down. Angel looked away from her. Buffy realized what she said, "Unless, of course, I'm in some gigantic fight to the death, which - I was last night." She looked back at Angel. "That was you, helping me, wasn't it?"

Angel looked at Buffy with big puppy dog eyes. "I was in the neighborhood - skulking." Angel perched on the edge of his desk closest to Buffy. "I'm sorry if I handled it wrong. I mean, what else was I supposed to do?"

Buffy wrapped her arms around her middle again and wouldn't look at Angel. "I don't know. I just know that when you're around, whether I see you or not," she paused and looked him in the eye, "I feel you - inside - and it throws me."

"Throws me, too." Angel just stared at her.

"So let's just stick to the plan. We keep our distance until a lot of time has passed. Given enough time we should be able to.."

"Forget?' Angel finished for her. There was a sad tone in his voice as well as hers.

"Yeah. - So, I'm gonna go - start forgetting." Buffy turned for the door but stopped when a green skinned Samurai demon with a curved sword and a red jewel in his forehead crashed through the window behind Angel.

Angel got up from the desk and faced the demon only to be kicked in the face. 

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she ran to help. Angel landed on his desk and barely avoided the first stroke of the demon's sword by rolling across his desk.

Buffy kicked the demon back against the wall, Angel came up from behind his desk and threw an ax at it. He missed.

They fought the demon together, but didn't manage to kill it. The demon turned and jumped out the window leaving the two of them on the floor picking themselves up. Buffy uncomfortably adjusts her shirt and looks everywhere but at Angel. "Friend of yours?"

"Never saw it before." Angel looked from Buffy to the window that the demon jumped out.

"It was rude. We should go kill it." Buffy finally looked at Angel.

"I'm free."

Buffy next saw Angel walking on what appeared to be a dock late at night. Two glowing green eyes watched him from behind. Suddenly the demon jumps out and attacks him with the sword slicing across the palm of Angel's right hand as he spins around. Angel looks at the blood on his hand then vamps out and attacks.

The demon sliced off the head of Angel's battle-ax, and Angel manages to knock the sword out of the demon's hand. The demon pulls his short sword (about the same length as what's left of the ax handle) and they continue fighting. In the end Angel managed to grab the demon's sword hand and turned its hand to stab it in the heart with its own sword. The demon fell back as Angel stared at the glowing green blood that covered the cut right hand.

The blood swirls around and sinks into his cut, which closes up in front of his eyes. A light races from his right hand through his whole body as Angel collapsed with a strangled cry. Angel came back up gasping for air and heard the sound of his heart beating.

Angel staring at his hand in disbelief: "I'm alive."

The next thing Buffy knew she is standing on a pier in the sunlight when Angel walked out and kissed her. Buffy and Angel go back to his place. She woke to find he had gone to fight the demon and being human now could get killed. She went after him. When she fought the demon Angel told her to break the jewel and the demon would die. Buffy then sees Angel talking to the Oracles, asking to be made a vampire again.

Buffy next saw Angel telling another her that this day will be gone and she would not remember. Suddenly Buffy and Angel are in Angel's office; just like at the beginning of her dream. The demon came through the window and Angel killed it immediately. She told him to stay out of her town and left.

As Buffy walked out the door of Angel's office herself and the her of the dream become one. A spirit is shining in front of her. She recognized it as one of the Oracles Angel spoke to. "Child, this isn't just a dream. This day actually happened." Angel heard the voice and walked in the room to investigate.

Buffy and Angel exchange a look of shock. "Angel knew he couldn't protect you or anyone else as a human. The End of Days that the Mohra demon spoke of just came to pass and you stopped it when you defeated The First. That is why you now remember this day. You can finally be together. ."

Angel and Buffy could not have been more shocked if the Master had just walked in the front door in broad daylight. The fate looked at both of them. "Use the blood of the Mohra demon to become human. You know where to find it. The answers to all your problems are right at your finger tips. There are no tricks. You have both fulfilled your destinies. This is your reward. Enjoy it. " She vanished.

Buffy woke up with a slight jerk. _What the? Could that have possibly been real?_

Angel sat up in bed breathing hard and sweating. Not unusual for his dreams to cause that especially when Buffy was in his dreams. The dream was so real. He had dreamed of that day before, but the Oracle had never appeared and spoken to him. And Buffy always walked out the door and out of his life. Why was this time different? Angel climbed out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt; he walked out onto the balcony for some fresh air. The cool night air hit his clammy skin and immediately began to cool. His thoughts however were going a mile a minute. _Is the battle over? Did they survive? If Buffy were dead I would feel it, wouldn't I? I didn't last time she died, or the time before that. If they did make it, where are they going to go? Will they stay in Sunnydale? Will she stay with Spike?_

His thoughts were driving him crazy. He wasn't sure how much time had passed while he stood on the balcony. With an irritated sigh he walked back inside and closed the door to the balcony. As he started to climb back in bed he heard a knock at the door. Angel pulled on his robe not bothering to tie it closed and answered the door. Buffy stared up at him, "We won."


	3. Ep 1 Ch 2 What's Going On?

**Chapter 2 - What's Going On?**

Giles and the rest of the group were in the waiting room at the hospital. Robin was in surgery, Rona had a slight concussion, and the other slayers were getting treatment for the cuts and scraps they received.

"We should find some accommodations for the night." Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them with a kerchief. "These girls, well, all of us have, have had a rough day and we can't stay here."

"Giles is right," Xander chimed in. "I saw a Days Inn a road or two over, its close so we can get here fast if we need to."

"Buffy will come back here to look for us," Giles replaced his glasses. "One of us should stay here to…"

"I'll stay," Faith spoke up. "I want to stay, at least till Robin gets out of surgery."

Giles and Willow took Andrew and the girls to the Days Inn. Xander and Dawn took the bus to Wal-mart for some extra clothing and toiletries for everyone then headed to the Days Inn. The slayers were in their rooms sleeping while Giles, Willow, Andrew, Xander and Dawn gathered in Giles' room to discuss what they would do next.

"I still can't believe that it is over," said Dawn. "Who else is left to fight?"

"Oh, there will always be some evil coming after us," Giles said. "And now that the potentials have been awakened they are in danger."

"We have to find a way to locate them. I could feel them, but that wore off with the rest of the spell," said Willow.

"We will," replied Giles, "If the council was still in existence they would be able to help. They kept files on every possible potential slayer. Those were destroyed in the explodion."

"Well we'll just have to create new files," said Dawn laughingly. "It will be like we're the new council." She then realized what she had said. Her eyes locked with Giles'.

"Dawn that is an excellent idea," said Giles.

"Could we really do that?" she asked.

"It's going to take a lot of work." Giles took off his glasses to clean as he warmed to the topic. "Records on the new slayers and their watchers, new watchers, someone to train all the new watchers, records on all the demons they may face and…" Dawn held her hand up to stop him.

"Let's not worry about it tonight. Let's get some sleep and talk about it in the morning."

Meanwhile, at the hospital Robin was out of surgery and resting peacefully. Faith was sitting by his side. The doctor said that his surgery went very well and that he should make a full recovery. She was a little skeptical. Faith had been taking care of and looking out for just herself for so long, it felt nice to try to look out for someone else. She reached over and held Robin's hand. She new he was sleeping and would not remember a word she was going to say, but she just wanted to speak to him.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate hospitals? I spent a lot of time in one. Granted I was in a coma, but it was still icky. You see way back when what first made me turn bad was when Buffy and I were patrolling together and this guy jumped out at us. I didn't realize that he was human. I staked him through the heart. Everything went down hill form there. I tried to pin it on Buffy, but none of her friends believed it. I tried to leave town, but Buffy came after me. She kept trying to help me." Faith paused and bowed her head, she would never understand why Buffy wanted to help her. Who was she that someone like Buffy cared about her? She would never tell her, but Buffy was probably the only person that had ever cared that much about her.

"I stayed, but I was working the bad side and spying on Buffy and the Scooby's. I even tried to steal her boyfriend. When none of that worked I poisoned him. Buffy came after me. The antidote to the poison was the blood of the slayer. She and I fought and I ended up with a knife in my gut. The next thing I know I'm waking up in hospital and its months later. The guy Buffy tried to kill me for isn't in the picture anymore and everyone has moved on with their lives. I tried to take over Buffy's life then. I had this magic thing that switched our bodies. I was messed up man. I finally realized what I needed to do. I turned myself in, and I've been in jail ever since. I busted out 'cause I was needed for this fight. For all I know I'll be spending the rest of my life running."

Faith just stared at Robin he had not moved since before she started to speak. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Why the hell did I just tell you all that? It's not like you need to know any of it. I don't need you, I don't need anybody." Faith leaned back in the chair and got comfortable, _'that's right'_ she thought '_I don't need anybody, I've never had a serious relationship and I don't want one. I use 'em and loose 'em_.'

"Who the hell am I trying to convince? You can't hear me, and I don't believe it." She leaned forward again and grabbed on to Robin's hand. "Please wake up."

"Buffy!" Angel was surprised to see her standing at his door. "Come in." Angel moved to the side, Buffy walked into the apartment and Angel closed the door. "Would you like something to drink? I have water, or I can make some coffee." He stared to walk toward the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Buffy just stared at him, wanting so bad to just jump him. It killed her to know she couldn't. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she stared at his bare chest.

They stood in the hallway for a moment just staring at each other. Angel was the first to break the silence, "So, you won? I really didn't expect the fight to be over this soon, I mean I was there just this weekend." His eyes traveled down the length of her and landed on the blood stain. "You're hurt." He stepped close to her and touched her arm with his hand.

Buffy looked down where she had been stabbed. "It's not that bad." She wrapped her arms around her middle and looked back up at Angel. His touching her was too tempting. "We um, we took the fight to them so to speak. Voodoo, dozens of slayers, Spike's dead, Sunnydale's a crater, and can I explain all this later?"

"Yeah, of course Buffy, here come in, sit down" he said moving to the side so she could precede him to the living room.

She sat on the proffered couch and looked at him. He sat across from her on a leather chair. Buffy couldn't take it any more she got up and started pacing behind the couch she had been sitting on. "Ok, ok, just don't speak till I get this out ok? I'm, I'm done." She started gesturing wildly with her hands. "This whole battle, and now there are more of them and I don't have to be the last line of defense anymore, and I miss you and I know I can't just come in here and make everything like it was, but, I know I want you in my life." she stopped walking and just looked at him. "I needed you to know. And… and now I'm rambling and… what? What are you smiling at?"

Angel had remained silent and just watched Buffy ramble, though he had not really heard past her saying she was done. And what he had heard he hadn't really understood. He just kept thinking about that dream. The blood had worked once, made him human again, it could work again. He continued to smile and just stared across at Buffy. Finally, he got up and walked toward her stopping mere inches in front of her. With swift movements he scooped her up, walked back around to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. Buffy was a little surprised, but loved every second of it. "I love you, Buffy." He said before leaning in to place a simple kiss on her lips.

Buffy couldn't stop smiling. "I never stopped loving you." She leaned in and kissed him. With each passing second the kiss intensified. She shifted so that she was straddling his waist. His arms tightened around her as she ground her hips against his. A moan sounded at the back of his throat as he felt his black silk pajama pants tighten slightly. Her tongue pushed against his lips begging for entry. He gladly parted his lips.

"We… can't… do… this." Buffy said in between kisses. "We… tried… too many… people… hurt." She couldn't believe she was even suggesting that they should stop.

"You're… right." Angel slowly pulled away. "We have to stop now or we might not stop at all."

Buffy nodded, breathing heavily, knowing he was right. She resituated so she was merely sitting in is lap instead of straddling him. She rested her head on his shoulder, cuddled into him and sighed. He looked down at her and knew he had to tell her about the dream, about the day he had erased.

"Buffy, do you remember about three years ago the Thanksgiving I can down to save you, but didn't see you? Then you came here and were mad?"

Buffy shimmied out of his lap and sat on the coffee table in front of him. She stared wide-eyed at him. "Yeah, I was thinking about that day earlier."

"Well there was more to that day than what you remember." He looked down trying to figure out how to begin.

"Don't tell me, you fought the demon and the blood turned you human." Angel stared at her shocked.

"How do you remember that?"

"Explainy."

"The Oracles said that I was the only one that would remember."

"Remember? Angel I dreamed that on the way here! The Mohra demon! You were human, and we were together. But you killed the demon two seconds after he crashed your office?" Angel still had the shocked look on his face. "That dream was real?" Angel nodded, and then she hit him square in the chest. "How dare you stop being human for me! I like you human!"

Angel gaped at her, and then smirked. "We have some of the blood at Wolfram & Hart. Fred was running tests to see if it could cure incurable illnesses."

Buffy's eyes widen again, she jumped up. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Angel laughed as she pulled him towards the door. He pulled back and she stumbled into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose. "I have to put on some clothes first, hold on." He headed into his room and threw a pair of black pants, shirt, and shoes. Then returned to the living room picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed out the door; Buffy screaming to be put down the whole way.


	4. Ep 1 Ch 3 Angel's What?

**Chapter 3 – Angel's What?**

Faith's eyes fluttered open and focused on the clock. She had been asleep for almost two hours. She stretched and tried to work the kinks out of her neck and back. It took her a few seconds to realize she was being watched. She looked toward the bed and her eyes locked with Robin's. "She awakens."

"Look who's talking." Faith stood up from her chair and stretched some more, then sat on the bedside. "How are you feeling?'

"Like I just fought a bunch of uber vamps and survived. What did the doc say? When can I leave?"

"He said that you need to take it slow for a while and get a lot of rest. You should be able to check out tomorrow morning."

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah, Giles and the guys are at a hotel trying to figure out what to do next and where to go. The slayerets need more training so whatever they decide they will have to stay together."

"What about you? Are you going to stay and help them train?"

"I've never been much for staying in one place. I like the freedom to come and go as I please, no one depending on me. They have Buffy to train them why should I stay?"

"Because I'm going to stay and help them. I don't have a family or a home anymore. Where ever they go, I will." Robin reached over a took Faith's hand. "And I'd like you to stay."

"No one's ever actually wanted me to stay anywhere before." Faith was almost in awe at the feeling of being wanted, then she paused as she remembered her life. "I'm still wanted by the police. They will find me eventually. I can't stay."

"We'll handle it. Please stay."

Faith took a deep breath and shook her head. "Okay."

"Good evening Los Angeles, this is Marlaina Davis with KLX News at 10:00. There seems to have been a strange sink hole that has engulfed all of what used to be Sunnydale seemingly over night. Sources say that most families were already gone due to strange occurrences. The town will never be rebuilt instead a bridge is being built over the crater. In other news …." Her voice faded as Giles turned down the volume on the TV in his room and turned back to the others.

"Ok Faith, we'll see you in the morning. Bye." Willow hung up the phone and told the group about how Robin was doing.

"Has anyone heard from Buffy?" Giles asked

"No," Will answered, "I checked her room a few minutes ago but she wasn't there. She must still be over at Angel's."

Giles set his empty tea cup on the counter and turned to address the group. "Well there's not much else any of us can do tonight. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."

Angel and Buffy stepped out of Wolfram and Heart, into the bright moonlight. Angel inhaled deeply as he looked up at the sky. He remembered last time he was human he went hunger crazy. Right now his only hunger was for Buffy. He exhaled and brought his gaze back to her.

Buffy smiled and just watched Angel. She had dreamt of this moment since she found out that he was a vampire. Angel smiled back at her, "You want some ice cream?"

"Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip?"

"Is there any other kind?" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her against him he kissed her nose.

"No." Buffy slipped out of his arms and interlaced her fingers with his as they walked to the nearest store. Since it was a beautiful night, and they had a lot of energy, they had left his car at home and walked to Wolfram and Heart. They knew the ice cream would be almost completely melted, but they weren't going to eat it right away.

Surprisingly they didn't say much on the way to the store or back to his apartment. It was an easy silence as they walked hand in hand, Angel carrying the ice cream. By the time they reached his apartment both were excited yet slightly nervous about what they knew was about to happen. Angel put the ice cream in the freezer, trashed the bag, and washed the stickiness from his hands.

Buffy walked out on to the balcony outside Angel's bed room. She inhaled the night air, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart. _Angel's alive!_ She still couldn't believe it. Tears suddenly filled her eyes; she leaned against the rail for support and just closed her eyes.

Angel walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. Buffy let go of the railing and leaned into him. _He's so warm!_ She felt his heart beat against her back and started smiling, the tears having stopped as soon as he touched her. She turned in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck. Angel hugged her back and buried his face in her neck. He started placing small kisses on her neck and traveling up to her check.

A warm sensation shot through Buffy and a small moan came from the back of her throat. Her fingers found their way into his hair. He pulled her closer as his lips finally claimed hers. His hand came up to hold the back of her neck, while the other slid down over her butt. Buffy started unbuttoning his black shirt, as he pulled her jacket from her shoulders. She got his shirt off first then her jacket hit the floor next to it.

Angel pulled back a little and gazed into her eyes. "Buffy," he tried to get his thoughts into a coherent sentence when Buffy interrupted him.

"Angel if you are going to ask me if I want to wait or if I'm sure I want to do this then you can save your breath. I've dreamed about this a zillion times. No I don't want to wait and yes I'm sure I want to do this. I just want to be with you. Here, now, always."

"I just saw you a few days ago and you…" he exhaled, "you seemed to be with Spike."

"Spike's dead. Well he was already dead, he's dusted. The amulet you gave me dusted him and all the other vampires."

"Do you blame…uh… Am I a sub…? You know what? Forget it."

Buffy's eyes softened as she sighed. "No, I don't blame you for his death and no you're not a substitute for Spike. I'm sad that he died, but I didn't love him. He," she sighed, "he was a substitute for _you_. Angel when you left, I shut down. I never," she paused. "I never felt complete with anyone but you. Besides I haven't let Spike touch me in about a year." As soon as it was out of her mouth she wished she hadn't said anything. Angel noticed a look on her face and wanted to question her but could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Considering the situation they were in, neither did he.

"So you think you're finally done baking?" he asked with a smile as he pulled her close again, trying to lighten the mood. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Am I going to get to eat warm," he placed a kiss on her neck, "cookie, Buffy?" The sound of his low voice whispering in her ear made he knees go weak.

"Now you just make it sound dirty," she whispered back. He laughed and kissed her again. Every thought went out of his head except Buffy. She sucked his lip into his mouth as her hands grabbed his butt. He put a hand up the back of her shirt and ran his fingers nails down her back. She groaned with pleasure.

They stumbled backwards into the apartment, clothes flying everywhere, till they reached the edge of the bed wearing nothing at all. Angel slowly lowered Buffy down to the bed and lay directly beside her propped up on his elbow. His lips found the spot on her neck below her ear that sent shivers over her entire body.

"Don't forget the ice cream," Buffy called to Angel, who was in the kitchen getting snacks.

"Of course not," he said from the door way, arms loaded with food. Buffy sat up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her for warmth. Angel set down the ice cream, peanut butter, and chocolate bars, then joined her under the covers.

After a few minutes of eating and slightly giggling from just being happy, Buffy stared at Angel till he noticed and looked back. "What to go again?"

"Do you have to ask?" He sat the ice cream carton on the floor and ripped the sheet from her grasp.

Angel stood at the stove cooking breakfast. The smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes filled the air. Buffy emerged from his bedroom wearing only the black pajama shirt to the pants Angel was wearing. She slid her arms around Angel's waist and inhaled the smell of the delicious food. Angel touched her arms and smiled. Last night was the best night of his life.

When they had left his apartment for the office to get the blood of the Mohra demon they ran into Fred. She told them that she had done multiple experiments on the blood, and that she had been able to tweak it so that when Angel took it he would be mostly-human, a highbred of sorts. He would be alive, breath, heartbeat, suntan, and mortality, but also still have access to certain vampiric abilities, such as the strengths, the speed, power and surprisingly the fangs, though he no longer needed to consume blood at all. In essence she had discovered the cure for vampirism and the next stage in human evolution all in one go.

Angel had felt so relieved when he heard that. He wanted to be with Buffy more than anything, but realized he might become a target for new enemies without being able to fight, and a handicap for Buffy to have to protect. These were the very reasons he had not stayed human in the first place.

When Buffy and Angel arrived back at his apartment they let their emotions take over. They needed each other in more ways than one. They both found peace in each other arms. Neither could believe with as late as they were awake that they were out of bed by 8:00 a.m.

Angel took Buffy's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Good Morning."

"Morning." She went up on tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Stepping over to the counter she pulled out two coffee mugs. Setting them on the counter she filled both with the hot liquid. "Can I help?"

"No everything is ready; all you need to do is sit at the table." Angel turned to watch her walk to the table. She had to be the most beautiful woman alive… and she was his, finally. "There was a message on my voice mail from Willow. She seemed worried about you."

"I'll call her when we're done with breakfast." She sat both coffee cups on the table then sat down herself.

"When should we tell them about us?" Angel asked as he walked over to the table, plates in hand.

"I think it will be obvious when they see us, especially since you will be out in the daylight." She replied catching his hand and holding onto it after he set her breakfast in front of her.

"Are you worried about what their reactions will be?" he asked her.

"A little. It just seems when everything is going right in my life something comes to destroy it. If we tell everyone about us then…" She shrugged helplessly.

Angel put his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine. No one is going to destroy us." She smiled up at him and he kissed her nose. "Let's eat before everything gets cold."

She sniggered into her coffee as he walked around the table. "We should show up around noon and just see how long it takes them to figure it out. I have a dollar that says Willow notices before Giles does."

Giles, Willow, Xander, and everyone were gathered in Giles's room with pizza and sodas. None of them felt like venturing out of the hotel much, they just wanted to rest and regain their strength. The curtains were pulled back and the sunlight was streaming through the window. Everyone was talking at once. Giles, Dawn, and Willow were discussing what they could do with the new council. Will was working on a spell that would contact the slayers in the world.

The spell would come to them in a dream, where they would see themselves fighting vampires. They would then see Buffy and the address of where she was staying. Will was still trying to work the kinks out of it. Dawn had created a database to store any and all information they would obtain on the new slayers. It contained the basics of name, age, and address, but also who their watcher would be and close friends and family.

During all this Buffy and Angel strolled in to the room. Giles was the first to notice them. He stopped talking and started, as did everyone else.

"Hi." Angel said taking in the shocked faces of everyone that knew him.

"Angel?" Giles was the most shocked. He looked behind him at the open curtains and back at Angel.

"It's a long story," Buffy started.

"I injected the blood of the Mohra demon and…"

"And became human," Giles finished for Angel still shocked.

"Apparently not that long." Buffy said.

Angel looked over at Buffy and held out his hand. She remembered the bet they made about Willow noticing before Giles and realized she owed him a dollar. She looked back at him as said, "Do you have change for a ten?"

"No," with a smile he dropped his hand, looked back at Giles and continued, "Fred tweaked the blood so that I still have some vampiric aspects, but I'm human, sun tan, heart beat, and all."

They were not given much time to process the information. A moment later Faith and Robin walked in the room. He had been released from the hospital with instructions on which pain medication he should take and when. Robin eased himself into a near by chair and noticed everyone still staring at Buffy and Angel.

As soon as Faith spotted Angel she asked "You evil?"

"No, not at the moment" he replied

"Good, so we don't have to kill you." She looked around the room and then to the window where sunlight was pouring in. "You do know it day time, right?"

"He's human." Buffy piped up "It's a new development."

"Um… excuse me" Buffy, Faith, and Angel all turned and looked at one of the slayerets on the bed, as did everyone else in the room. "What are you guys talking about?"

Giles and Buffy exchanged a look then both started laughing; they were soon joined by the rest of the old school Scooby gang. The younger, newer slayers just stared at them in confusion.

Next time on Season 8

Episode 2 – The New Crew

Buffy and the gang find a way to reach the new slayers and begin the process of organizing a new council.


	5. Ep 2 Ch 1 The Council

_**The Council **_

In a conference room of Wolfram & Hart around a large mahogany table sat Buffy, Angel, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, Gunn, Fred and Wesley. The girls had been left at the hotel with Robin and Andrew. They had no fear for the girls' safety just what that many unattended girls would get up to while they were gone.

"I propose," Giles was saying standing at the head of the table. "That we become the new Watchers Council. I am in possession of what books are left of the old Council. Angel runs the largest deposit of mystical writings in the States, and the best demon fighters the world has to offer."

Wesley spoke up. "Rupert what you're suggesting is treason."

"Against who? They're all dead Wesley." He snapped back. "The point remains, even if we don't establish a new Council, the fledgling slayers must be contacted and instructed. There is no one else that can do it. This task falls to us. We saved the world by waking them, if we neglect to instruct them they could end it."

Willow leaned over to Buffy and whispered "If he thinks the idea of setting up a new council is treasonous, wait 'til he hears how we're gonna run it."

Having heard her whisperings, Giles turned to Willow and spoke, "Maybe you should tell him, tell them all." He looked around the room once more then sat down and turned the floor over to Willow.

Will stood, walked to the front of the table and began to speak "Into every generation a Slayer is born, one girl, in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will have the strength and skills to hunt the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer." Buffy and Faith both snickered. Willow glanced at each smiling "Well that's not the case anymore. In this room sit two, and another 10 are waiting for us at the hotel. But it doesn't stop there. There are slayers all over the world that need to know who and what they are before they become a danger to themselves and others."

She looked to Giles and he spoke again. "What we're proposing is that each new slayer be given the same system that the Strongest Slayer had. That method produced the most fierce, most feared and the oldest slayer in history." She looked Wesley in the eye. "Tell me, Wesley, who holds that honor?'

"Buffy." he replied rather sullenly.

Her head shot up and she stared at Giles. He had never told her any of that. She was the oldest slayer ever? "Um… how does that work with me having died twice?"

"Friends" replied Dawn, who was sitting across from Buffy.

"And Family" whispered Angel, squeezing her knee under the table.

"Exactly," picked up Willow continuing her explanation. "Buffy didn't have to hide all the time. Those she loved the most knew who and what she was and stood behind her to help her face it. She had, has, a strong group to catch her if she should ever fall. We think the slayers need that. We suggest allowing each new slayer to choose her own support group. One or two friends or parents that they will tell then bring them here and teach them, the slayers how to use their power and the friends and parents how to help them.

"We, with your permission Angel, can set up a training camp of sorts her at Wolfram & Hart using the law firm as a cover." Angel nodded his consent and she continued. "I have two spells in the making, one that will bring them to us and another that will show them to us. The first will give the slayers a dream, sadly it's an all or none thing so Buffy, Faith you'll have these dreams as well. It'll basically be you fighting and killing a vampire then this building and the face of the person here you would be most likely to trust."

Both nodded that they understood and she continued. "The dreams should last only until you meet that person so you should only have one or two at most. The other spell will guide us to them. But it will only work up to a five hundred square mile area. So I'm got maps of each of the States and each individual country that I will cast the spell on. That map will show you a name and location such as," she pulled out a layout of the Wolfram & Hart building they were in and laid it on the table. She then began to chant and dropped lite pink sand over the map when she picked it up there were three glowing dots. The two in the room where they were at were labeled Summers, B and Martin, G. The other was just entering the building and was labeled Hamilton, K. Moments later the dots began to fade. "I'll have to have more time to cast a permanent spell but I can do it without a problem."

Buffy looked over at Faith. "Martin, G?"

Faith just shrugged "Gabriele Faith Martin"

"I am so calling you Gabby from now on" Buffy laughed

"Do it and you die, B."

"Been there, done that."

"Twice." Angel and Dawn chimed in with a smile.

"Yeah, so I've heard," remarked Faith.

"Who's Hamilton, K?" asked Wesley, pointing to the third dot that was making its way toward them.

"Kennedy Marcelyn Hamilton, she's bringing lunch." Willow answered.

"Hamilton? As in the man who founded the banking system, Hamilton's?" Gunn asked. Everyone starred at him. "What, I'm not allowed to know any history?"

"Yes Gunn, that Hamilton. Anyway," Will continued, "I'll cast these spells then we can go in groups of two and talk to them. It'll be slow going for a while, but with both spells in effect we should get them all in time." Willow finished just as Kennedy walked in carrying four large pizzas

After they all sat with their pizza and colas, Dawn asked, "What about all the girls here now? Is it safe for this many of you guys to be together?"

Buffy answered, "No. we'll have to disperse. Send the girls home, or, for the ones that don't have a home anymore, we'll help them get on their feet somewhere."

"There are a few other Hellmouths that will need watching. I suggest you send the more experienced girls to guard them, Vi and Rona maybe." Giles put in. "However, we will need to keep the girls together until their watchers are ready to aid them independently."

Buffy nodded. "I'll get you those names tonight then."

Giles nodded that he understood before turning to further discuss watcher protocol with Wesley.


	6. Ep 2 Ch 2 Buffy's Rules

_**Buffy's Rules**_

As Buffy watched the girls file into her hotel room and sit down on various pieces of furniture, she realized that she didn't even know all their names. She felt bad about that, but at least they were all alive. When everyone had sat down she nodded to Faith and Dawn. The two then began to hand out two sheets of paper to all the girls.

"Alright guys, listen up." she began. "Most of you know that before The First came after us, it went after the Watchers Council. For those that don't know, the Council was destroyed. Giles is in the process of setting up a new Council and to that end, needs information from all of you.

"The first sheet, the one Dawn is giving you," she motioned to Dawn as she spoke, "is that information. Fill it out now and give it back to her." There was a general rustle of finding pens and the scratch of pen-on-paper for a few minutes then Buffy continued.

"You'll notice that the first question is your Watchers name, and I'll bet most of you don't know who that is yet. Well neither do we. The old system was to appoint a watcher to each potential slayer as soon as she was recognized, and he or she would train her. The Slayer had no choice in the matter. Well we're going to do it a little differently. We want you to have a voice in this, to that end put the name and contact information of someone you trust, preferably someone older like a parent or mentor. We will get in touch with them, and then help them help you.

"Make sure that the person can handle the responsibility. Not everyone can. I would love to tell you that your friends will still like you and that your parents will be supportive, but I can't do that. Becoming a Watcher is a big responsibility. It opens your eyes to the evils of this world. Not everyone is capable of coping with that, so choose your Watcher carefully. If you can't think of someone, then leave it blank and we will help you in any way we can."

There was a longer pause as the girls thought over what Buffy had said, before one of the girls hands went into the air. Seeing it Buffy said, "Yes Rona?"

"Do they have to be older? My brother, Marc, is the only person I know that could handle something like this. He's 17."

Buffy thought for a moment, "Put him down and will talk to him, if he can deal with the responsibility then that's fine. In fact, if you're having the same problem, the only one you can trust is still really young also, go ahead and put them down and we'll try them out. Make sure you put the person's age and their relationship to you in with the contact info."

When the papers had all been filled out and returned, Dawn left to give them to Giles so he could begin to get in contact with each one. Buffy brought everyone's attention back to her. "Ok, you're all slayers now; and as such, there are rules you have to abide by."

There was a general groan that went through the group at this announcement. "Relax guys, I hate rules too. I can't tell you how many I've broken."

"Like falling in love with a vampire" remarked Faith smugly.

"That was different. Anyway these rules are short and sweet. But before we get to them, does anyone have an idea of what it means to be the Slayer?"

"It means being dead on the inside. Cutting yourself off from everyone and everything. Not even taking time to learn our names." Rona spoke mockingly.

"I cut myself off because I knew we would loose some of you. I moved to Sunnydale because I got expelled from my old school for burning down the gym. Never mind that the gym was full of vampires. When I got to Sunnydale, I thought I could start over and leave the Slayer behind, I couldn't. In my first week at Sunnydale I lost friend because I was so busy trying to fit in that I wasn't paying attention. Another friend, a sister Slayer, told me that being the Slayer isn't something you did, it's who you are. I lost that friend too. Another friend said that this job was all about having fun. I almost lost her."

Faith snorted and everyone's attention turned to her. Buffy picked up a pillow and through it at Faith. Faith caught it in mid air.

"The point is we've both buried more people than we care to think about. Being the Slayer does make you hard; you have to deal with death everyday. But that is why you have friends. They can share your pain and make you feel loved. Otherwise you forget what you're fighting to save."

"Being the Slayer means 'you're it'", Vi chimed in. "It means you are the last front, you protect those that can't or won't protect themselves. It means sacrifice; being a silent hero. You save the world every day and can never tell anyone who you are."

"Exactly, and that brings us to the first rule, which is written on the other sheet of paper you were given. We'll go over them then you guys and get outta here.

"Rule #1. The fact that you're a Slayer is a secret, so don't tell anyone. This rule has a little leeway. You will notice that I have a small group of friends that not only know my secret but also fight with me. We want you to have the same thing, so you can tell one or two people of your choice, within reason."

"But Buffy," interrupted Kennedy, "when we were at your house I found your high school year book. They called you the Class Protector. So they all knew who you were. Why can't we tell everyone?"

"No, no one there knew I was the slayer. I saved a lot of them and had a reputation for fighting. They knew that when things got bad I would help get them out of it, but most just though I was a weirdo that knew a bunch of weirdoes and liked to help people. Anyway, a lot of weird stuff happened to us, going to school on the hellmouth. "

"Things like what, happened?" Vi asked.

"Oh like people turning invisible, nightmares coming to life, eggs that try to kill people, the swim team turned into the creature from deep, hell dogs attacked the prom. Just about anything you can think of."

"Oh and don't forget about the Mayor turning into a giant snake." Added Faith.

At the shocked look on the girls faces both Buffy and Faith said, "Trust us, it happened."

"Ok, Rule #2. Welcome to life as a Superhero. You are stronger and faster than normal people; use that against evil only. I'm not saying don't stick up for yourself, but use good judgment. You are not allowed to hurt normal, innocent people. Faith, wanna tell them why not?"

Buffy shifted her attention to Faith, who flicked her off before saying "Cause Buffy'll hunt you down and stick a knife in your gut, which putting ya in a coma for a year."

Buffy's response was, "Not what I was going for, but I guess that was what I did last time." At the girls horrified looks she hurried on. "Right, Rule #3. Always follow you instincts, running is not always a bad thing. Which leads into Rule #4, Don't be afraid to ask for help. Remember that you are not alone. If the fight is too big there are many others that will come help you. Look around, I doubt that anyone here would refuse you if you called them for help.

"Rule #5. Keep in touch with us. We want to know what's going on. If you meet something you can't kill, we can find out how. If you hear a rumor, let's say you hear a demon is alive that everyone knows to be dead, let us know. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened. Even if you can handle it alone, we would like to hear from you at least once a month. If you go 3 months without checking in we will send someone to find out why.

"Rule #6. Any other Slayers you happen to run into please send to us." Buffy paused in her spiel to look each one in the eye. "And the Cardinal Rule, the most important of all, if you only remember one of my rules, let it be this one. The Cardinal Rule of a Slayer is DON'T DIE. After all, we can't all be brought back twice." There were a few chuckles and smiles through the room. Buffy picked up a box from the table and tossed it to Rona. "You'll need these." Faith tossed the remaining boxes to each of the girls. Inside was a simple silver cross, much like the one Buffy was wearing. The one Angel had given Buffy on their first meeting.

"Any questions," Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Rona said. "When did you fall in love with a vampire, who was he and did you kill him?"

"Eight years ago, Angel, and yes."

"Wait, the Angel we met?"

Buffy and Faith exchanged a look and said, "It's a long story."


	7. Ep 2 Ch 3 Giles Rules

_**Giles' Rules **_

Over the next two weeks Giles managed to get in contact with the chosen Watcher of each of the new Slayers, and get them all to a conference room in Wolfram & Hart. He surveyed the room, the oldest there was Isidora's Grandfather and the youngest was the Dara's fifteen year old twin brother. Most of the new Watchers were young, early twenties, though there were a scattering of parents there also.

Giles stood at the head of the table to begin the meeting. "Good afternoon, and thank you all for joining me here this evening." He could hear the various electronic translators tinkering around the room. Whereas most of the girls understood at least some English many of their chosen Watchers did not.

He continued, being sure to pause often so the translators could keep up. "I am going to assume that each of you have had the chance to speak to you granddaughters, daughters, nieces, sisters, or friends and that you all know why you are here." There was a general murmur of agreement so he pressed on.

"This," he said holding up a three ring notebook, "is a Watchers Guide. I have one her for each of you." He began passing them around the table. "Each guide is written in your native language and has the name of your Slayer on the cover, so please make sure you have the correct one."

He waited until everyone had their notebooks before continuing. "You'll notice that there are hand written pages in the beginning. Those are my personal suggestions and observations regarding your Slayer. This notebook" he held up his own most resent leather bound journal on Buffy, "is my Watchers Journal on my own Slayer. I have been Buffy's Watcher for seven year now. She has been an absolute joy. The daughter I never had. I hope each of your Slayers will bring you as much joy as mine has brought to me."

Giles had to pause to collect himself before continuing. "After the handwritten notes you will find several pages of rules. I'll summaries them for you briefly now."

He turned in his own Watchers Guide to the Rules sections. "You'll notice that while there are hundreds of rules in the Guide that there are only six highlighted. The purpose for this is that after recent events, please see the section on the First for more detail, we have been forced to make some radical changes. The seven highlighted rules are the only ones I insistent you all abide by. The others can help you if you chose to follow them, but they are not necessary."

"The first rule is that this knowledge must be guarded with the utmost care. You can't tell anyone of the slayers who does not already possess such knowledge without the express knowledge and permission of myself and the rest of the council. The world is not ready for this knowledge so please keep what is entrusted to you safe." Giles watched everyone nod that they understood before continuing.

"The second rule is to record everything. Everything you learn needs to be written down. Every battle your slayer fight, every vampire or demon she kills, every new contact or skill and every mistake needs to be recorded. I know this is a painful topic, but even her death must be documented. The records you keep now could save the life of another later on. I have buried my Slayer. I know how hard that is to think about. We were fortunate enough to have a very powerful and very naïve witch that brought her back, there is more about that in the section on witchcraft, but those are forces best left alone.

"That leads us to the third rule. I will help you get in contact with a witches coven near your home location. Please use them and seek their help. However I will warn you that while magic and be abundantly helpful, it is not always the answer. If in doubt please contact me or another of the council for advice.

"That is, in fact, the fourth rule. Please don't hesitate to come to us with questions. While the Guide has basic information on the more common demon and creatures you will face it is by no means complete. If you come up against anything that you are unsure of how to fight contact us and we will either instruct you for send help to you. You are never alone in any fight." He paused to stress this point. "The Girls have been told to contact us each month; I would ask you do the same. Just as an assurance that you are alive and well if nothing else."

"The fifth rule is to stay in shape. I know that your primary goal is to observe and prepare, but a watcher often gets pulled into the fight as well. So learn some type of self defiance and be on you guard at all times.

"Lastly, and most important, DO NOT DIE, Discretion is the better part of Valor. Running away to regroup and send for help is not a sign of cowardice. Do your best, but know your limits and the limits of your slayer. If the foe is too great don't face it alone. Are there any question?"

Hands shot up all over the room. Giles sighed and took off his glasses to clean, it was going to be a long day.


	8. Ep 2 Ch 4 Restored Watcher's Council

_**Restored Watcher's Council Chronicle Entry 1 **_

_5 June 2003, 12:00pm._

_Head Chronicler for the Restored Council, Wesley Wyndom-Pryce_

_Today was the first meeting of the Restored Council. The members are as fallows_

_Head Council, Rupert Giles_

_Head Chronicler, Wesley Wyndom-Pryce_

_Head Slayer, Buffy Summers_

_Associate Head Slayers, Gabriele Faith Martin _

_Occult Practices Expert, Willow Rosenberg_

_Vampire and Demon Expert, Angel_

_Research and Development, Alexander Harris_

_Finance and Training, Kennedy Marcelyn Hamilton _

_Modern Weapons, Charles Gunn_

_Records, Dawn Summers_

_The issues brought before the council are as fallows._

_1) The Final location of the known Slayers and their new Watchers _

_**North American **_

_**Slayer**_

_**Location**_

_**Age**_

_**Watcher**_

_**Relation to Slayer**_

_**Age**_

_Buffy_

_LA, CA_

_23_

_Giles_

_None_

_45_

_Faith_

_LA, CA_

_22_

_Giles_

_None_

_45_

_Kennedy_

_LA, CA_

_19_

_Wesley_

_None_

_38_

_Vi_

_Cleveland, TN_

_17_

_Paul_

_Uncle_

_51_

_Rona_

_NY, NY_

_15_

_Marc_

_Brother _

_17_

_**South and Central America**_

_**Slayer**_

_**Location**_

_**Age**_

_**Watcher**_

_**Relation to Slayer**_

_**Age**_

_Helena_

_Brasil_

_16_

_Abílio_

_Friend_

_19_

_**Asia**_

_**Slayer**_

_**Location**_

_**Age**_

_**Watcher**_

_**Relation to Slayer**_

_**Age**_

_Chika-Aya_

_Japan_

_15_

_Ai_

_Mother_

_38_

_Chao-Ahn_

_China_

_14_

_Zan-Nuo_

_Sister_

_21_

_**European**_

_**Slayer**_

_**Location**_

_**Age**_

_**Watcher**_

_**Relation to Slayer**_

_**Age**_

_Bridget_

_England_

_16_

_Anthony_

_Friend_

_20_

_Emile_

_Germany_

_17_

_Franzi_

_Aunt_

_44_

_**African and Other**_

_**Slayer**_

_**Location**_

_**Age**_

_**Watcher**_

_**Relation to Slayer**_

_**Age**_

_Furaha_

_Chad_

_14_

_Lekan_

_Brother_

_23_

_2) The housing and care of the Slayers and their new Watchers while in training._

_Angel has suggested Wolfram & Hart purchasing a failing youth camp outside the city in Pasadena. Wr&H would fund the venture as an internship program and as charity tax right off. The Camp has four dorm-like facilities that can house up to 100 people at a time; as well as, space and equipment necessary for the training of the new slayers._

_3) Finding all new Slayers_

_Willow has purposed to use two spells, one to visit the Slayers in their dreams telling them of the New Council, and the other to guide us to them._

_Xander has purposed that we go in groups of two to locate and find the new Slayers. The groups are as follows:_

_Giles and Wesley will remain in LA _

_Buffy and Angel will go to the First found_

_Faith and Robin will go to the Second found_

_Willow and Kennedy will go to the Third found_

_Xander and Dawn will go to the Fourth found_

_After this first trip Buffy and Faith will remain to train the Slayers. Giles and Wesley will remain to train their Watchers. Willow will remain to continue locating Slayers. Angel will return to his duties at Wr&H. Robin, Xander, Kennedy and Dawn will continue to notify the Slayers of their new roles._

_4) The education of those on the council or Slayers who are unable to return to school, i.e. Dawn. _

_She will be tutored this summer under various members of the council and test for a GED in the fall._

_This concluded the first meeting of the newly Restored Watchers Council, on this Thursday, the fifth of June in two thousand and three. The meeting was held in the Meeting Room three of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart law firm. Meeting was concluded at 2:37pm._

_Wesley Wyndom-Pryce, Head Chronicler_


	9. Ep 2 Ch Willow's Spell

_**Willow's Spells**__**1**___

Buffy, Xander, and Kennedy sat in Willow and Kennedy's new apartment watching Willow prepare to cast the first of her spells. It was now the middle of July and all the arrangements had been made. Now all they had to do was find the slayers. The first spell Willow would do was to give the slayers the dream. Willow had drawn a pentagram on the floor. Each point had a different color candle and in each of the cardinal directions lay a different element. Just as she sat down Dawn burst in.

"Did I miss it?" Dawn panted as she leaned against the table next to Kennedy.

"Nope." Kennedy told her as she nudged her with her shoulder. "Just about to start."

Dawn put her books down on the table and addressed Willow. "Can I help? You did promise to teach me."

"Sure." Willow answered. "Sit here facing me." Willow patted the floor in front of her and dawn made her way over to her and sat down.

Willow handed her a lighter. "Light the candle I say when I say to. Make sure you have the picture I describe firmly in mind when you light it or the spell wont work. Also when I pause repeat what I say. Got it?"

Dawn nodded to show she understood. Willow stood and began to speak. "Normal dream spells affect one person one time. We want ours to affect many people, we don't know how many, and to affect them every night until they act on it and come to us, or until we find them. Therefore, the spell is modified. Dream spells normally only uses one candle and a small amount of the four elements. We have raised that to five candles and large amounts of each element." Willow explained as she walked to the pile of dirt.

"Alright, Dawn face me and look at the element I am in front of and repeat after me."

Lord and Lady I ask of thee

Give me the ability to send forth this dream

Across the Earth or water's bound

Whether she be in the sky or on the ground

By the powers of fire to let it shine bright

By the powers of earth and air to send it tonight

By the powers of water to sweep within dream's door

And by the powers of 3 so mote it be

Willow slowly walked around the circle stopping brief behind the pile of dirt, cup of water, lit incense, and lit long stem match. She paused at the end of each line to let dawn repeat it, and then continued.

"Alright Dawn pick up the picture and stair at it until you can see it with your eyes closed. Let me know when you're ready."

Dawn held the picture of the New Watchers Council outside of Wolfram & Hart. "Alright."

"Now, picture yourself fighting a vampire or a demon. Make sure the vision you send is realistic, but also don't use the scariest one you can. The girls need to realise that it is dangerous, but we don't want them so scared that they hid form us. Make sure you kill the vampire without him hurting you too badly. Tell me when you're ready."

Dawn pictured herself and her sister in a pit surrounded by zombies fighting back to back.2 It was the first time she had ever fought beside her sister, and as scary as it was it was one of her favorite memories. "Alright"

"Good, now keep both the picture and the memory in mind and light this White candle. As you light it say, 'that they know the truth and the truth sets them free'" Willow waited 'til Dawn had done this before moving to the next candle. "Now the Red, 'that they find the strength to win the battles they will face.' Good, good. Now the Green, 'that luck be their constant companion in every fight.' Now the Pink, 'that they may face their destiny with honor." And last the Purple, "the power walk with them and lend strength to their endeavors.'"

When Dawn had finished and sat back in the middle again Willow addressed Buffy. "Place one drop of blood onto each of Dawn's hands, then both of you repeat what I say." She waited until that was done then said,

Now there are many, but once there was one

Dream of me until I say you are done

Blood to blood, I summon thee

Blood to blood, return to me3

When both of them had said the spell a wind rustled through the room, blowing out all the candles. "Does that mean it worked?" Dawn asked.

"We'll know tonight, if Buffy and Kennedy have the dream. Congratulations by the way." Willow replied.

"On what?" Dawn asked her.

"On casting your first spell."

"I only helped." Dawn waved her off

"No" Willow insisted. "I showed you what to do, but you did it. If it works and I'm sure it will, it's because of you."

Dawn stared at her flabbergasted. "Why would you let _me_ cast such an important spell?!?"

"Because the absolute worst that could happen is nothing. There was not way anything bad could have happened to you, and worst case scenario is we wasted half and hour and I had to do it again. You wanted to learn. This is the type of spell you use to teach." Willow beamed at her and said "But you should leave this next one to me for now."

They moved to the kitchen table where a map was lain out. "If you want to help, Dawn, you can change the map after each casting. We're only doing the American West for now so there shouldn't be too many. Maybe after you've seen it several time I'll let you try."

They all walked to the table. "This spell is adapted also. A normal location spell is temporary, you see the location and then it's gone. To make this permanent we are using a map instead of a glass of water. Also we are using four incense instead of just one. Normally you use Jasmine. We are going to use Jasmine, Sandalwood, Myrrh, and Thyme." As she said each she pointed to the unlit incense. Each of next to a Blue candle.

"Just watch for now and put on a new map when I tell you." The first map was of California. Willow lit all for candles and their corresponding incense. That done she began to chant,

Show me what I wish to see

Let the slayers be reviled to me

The forth time she repeated this, several bright dots appeared. "Label" Willow said to the map. Summers, B and Hamilton, K appeared together as one dot being as they were in the same room. Martin, G was at Wolfram & Hart. There were no other Slayers in California. "That's what I thought. I just wanted to make sure that Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy were the only ones here in California. Ok hand me the next one."

1 Spells adapted from  Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 6, Episode 22: Grave Original Air Date: 21 May 2002 

3 Adapted from Charmed.


End file.
